


Daryl Can See Her Face

by jen131



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen131/pseuds/jen131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing the farm, the group finds a new place to call home.  While there, Daryl realizes his true feelings for Carol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after watching an episode of Gilmore Girls (season 4 ep 20) and imagined the concept with Daryl instead of Luke. I hope you all enjoy it! No copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing from either show, but if I did...
> 
> I wrote this last June, but am just now uploading it and other works to this archive.

For almost two weeks, they had been on the road.  The herd came though and they quickly lost the farm. It all happened so suddenly.  There wasn't much time to gather their supplies.  The group had lost so much.  They had lost Andrea, some of the Greene family, and almost lost Carol. Lucky for her, Daryl came to her rescue on the motorcycle.

 

They had been without a solid shelter. Some nights they were forced to sleep in the vehicles.  They were down to the suv, two small trucks, and Daryl’s bike.  They were running out of food. They had been living and sleeping damn near on top of each other.  To say that tensions were running high would be an understatement.

 

The caravan turned down a long dirt road that twisted and turned all through the woods.  Daryl and Carol were up front on the bike as they  so often were.  He signaled to the others to stay back while he and Carol circled what they assumed was the perimeter of the property to see if it would be a good place to call home for a while.  It seemed as though the land was used for church retreats. 

 

The first thing Daryl noticed was a large path into the woods.  Carol noticed the large pond with a wall of mature weeping willow trees around the back half of it.  It had a few benches and big wooden swings scattered around it.  There was a little dock that looked as though it was used for fishing and there was still a net stuck in between the boards.  She wondered if there were fish in there.  The thought saddened her as she flashed back to Andrea's fishing skills at the quarry.   Andrea and Amy certainly were a big part of the group surviving with all of the fish they hauled in to eat.  Carol felt some of her sadness and guilt over the loss of Andrea diminish as she realized the woman was now with her sister.  She could even be with Sophia.

 

As Daryl continued around the grounds, they found many reasons to hope. On one side there were numerous fruit trees and even a decent garden that still had some vegetables.  They couldn't believe the luck they had in finding shelter and food and couldn't wait to share the great news.  The property was home to five large cabins, a house that was in questionable shape, a church, and of course, the customary country red pole barn.

 

He shuddered at the memory of the last barn the group was near.  He would never forget that dreadful day.  They were all frozen in shock as Sophia stumbled out through the barn doors and over the walkers scattered on the ground.  He had reached out and caught Carol as she was rushing to her daughter's side without a second thought.  Daryl usually shied away from human touches, but he clutched her tightly to him trying to restrain her at first. It quickly turned to comforting her as she was consumed with grief, but he needed some consoling as well.  He followed after her and they sat together in haunting silence.  He had exhausted himself every single day searching for the girl.  At night, Carol told him so many stories about Sophia, he began to feel a connection to her.  Hell, he wished she was his daughter, but he couldn't admit that to anyone. 

 

After a while, he came back from his memories and realized if he felt this bad, Carol must be crumbling to pieces.  With that, she tightend her arms around his waist.  He placed his hand over hers, trying to reassure her as well as he could.  He sped back up the drive to rejoin the rest of the group.

 

The others broke through the woods when Carol waved them forward.  They parked themselves in front of the large church.  It was in exceptionally good condition considering  what this world had become.  The bright white siding looked as if it was replaced just before the turn.  The stained glass windows were intact, allowing the bright rainbow of colors to shine down on the group that had gathered in the pews below. On the very top of the church was the bell tower.  Although they made no sound now, they were large enough to ring loudly throught the little settlement.  Even more exciting was the fact that the building seemed to have enough room for everyone to spread out.  If things went well here, they could spread out more and stay in the cabins, but for now they would stay together in the church.

 

After Daryl, Rick, and T-Dog cleared the church, the rest of the group split up to see what they could find in the building. Carol, Maggie, and Lori took stock of the pantry and the kitchen. They pulled some of their finds out to make a nice dinner.  Rick and Glenn checked the garage and found some dry wood to start a fire and some sleeping bags among other things.  It was getting late so they decided that sweeping the other buildings could wait until tomorrow.

 

Daryl and Hershel went to the offices downstairs and everyone else looked over what they could.  It appeared as though someone had lived down here.  They had next to nothing as far as  clothing or medical supplies, so hopefully they would find something useful.

 

Hershel was pleased with stumbling upon what appeared to be new bibles and books of hymns.  He was excited to bring the presents to his girls.  While checking out the room, Daryl found a shelf full of various information pamphlets.  There was a variety of  topics ranging from Sunday school, to addiction, to marriage.  It seemed to be an odd collection, but all were needed by different people at different times he supposed.  "Why'd someone need to read about gettin' hitched if they're already here in the church?" he wondered aloud.

 

Hershel heard Daryl's question, but hesitated to provide an answer.  Since the group appeared on his farm, he had been silently observing their individual interactions.  Daryl didn't connect much with them.  He discussed things with Rick when need be, but went out of his way for Carol.  He was out day after day looking for this woman's child, a woman whom he didn't know from Adam prior to the end of the world.  Hershel knew that both of these individuals had lived tough lives full of unprovoked torment.  Both Daryl and Carol had experienced abuse and their bodies and mannerisms showed that.  He decided to be nosy and ask Rick one day while he checked in on a sleeping Carl.  Rick informed him of a few of the known details of the abuse Ed handed out when he had asked about the girl's father.  Honestly, Hershel thought Daryl was Sophia's dad based on his undying enthusiasm to find her.   He saw a number of similarities between himself and Daryl.  It was easy enough for him to put the pieces of his history together. 

 

He knew that what they both needed was a caring and understanding partner by their side.  They needed each other and he was going to help them see that.  He decided if these two were to be together, he needed to answer the younger man before too much longer.

 

Hershel strode over to stand beside Daryl.  He looked at all of the handouts arranged in front of them. " _Whose face do you see_?" was written across the front of one of them.  It was familiar to him.  Hershel realized he had seen it before in the old church back home.  The pastor had referred numerous young couples to meet with The Greene's as they were experienced in all of the good and bad that went into making a successful marriage.  "The church recommends sessions to help you decide if you truly want to marry your partner.  It just guides young people with taking this step seriously," Hershel informed him.  Daryl went to toss it back on the table, but crammed it in his pocket after Hershel began to walk away.  They didn't have many books to read anymore.   At least it might entertain him for a little bit.

 

The group gathered back in the center of the church to see what everyone had found and settle in for the night.  They decided that Rick, T-Dog, and Glenn would sleep downstairs in the event that they weren't alone on the property.  Hershel slept up on the balcony with the women and Carl.  Daryl decided he would take the first watch and headed up to the bell tower where he could see in every direction. 

 

After a few hours, T-Dog came up to take over watch.  Daryl took a seat on the couch in the office he claimed for himself and pulled the pamphlet out.  He laughed to himself a little imagining what Merle would say if he saw his little brother and his reading material.  "What the hell," he thought while opening his little booklet, "Maybe I'll learn something."

 

_Whose phone calls or visits are never unwanted or too long?  Do you see her face? Who would you most like to have in your life to ward off moments of loneliness? Do you see her face? When you travel, who would make your travels more enjoyable? Do you see her face? When you're in pain, who would you most like to comfort you? Do you see her face? When something wonderful happens in your life, a promotion at work, a successful refinancing, who do you want to share the news with? Do you see her face? Whose face appears to you, my friend? Whose face?_

Daryl closed the booklet and tossed it onto the floor next to him.  He laid down on the couch and looked up.  He pictured the smile that appeared when he was near her.  He pictured the way her bright sapphire eyes lit up.  He laughed as it finally dawned on him.  He was in love with Carol.


	2. Chapter 2

The group awoke better rested than they had in weeks. It was definitely better than sleeping in the trucks and allowed everyone to be in a more pleasant mood. Right after their granola bar breakfast, they got up and moving. There was a number of things that needed to be done and they had made a list the night before so it would be easier to prioritize.

 

Clearing the cabins was the first item on the list for the day. The cabins would allow for them to have an increased sense of normalcy. They would be able to live a little more like the individual families that they once were prior to the turn. When they were done with the cabins, Rick would go check out the barn with Glenn, T-Dog, and Maggie. They wouldn’t ask Daryl to go near the barn. He couldn’t. Not so soon after… Maybe not ever.

 

They didn't find any walkers, but they had incredible luck with the large amount of food and necessities they had found. One cabin even had a fully stocked gun safe and medical supply closet. Each cabin even still had running water. If they hadn't been in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, they would have thought they were dreaming.

 

They thought it would be good to leave one of the cabins as a community house. They could make it a home base where they could keep a schedule of chores and watch shifts to get their new home up and running. They decided to use the one with the gun safe as it was more of a central location. Hershel got to work setting one of the bedrooms up as his medical office while Carol and Maggie got to work on organizing the kitchen. Lori went with the ladies and started preparing lunch.

 

Everyone came to the new base of operations, or HQ as Carl named it. They would eat a small lunch and discuss how things were going so far. Living arrangements were a priority now that they had the room. It was decided that Hershel and Beth would take one cabin while Glenn and Maggie took their own farther away from her dad. Rick planned on taking one for his family, but Lori decided she and Carl would rather stay with Hershel while she was pregnant. Rick didn't argue. He talked to T-Dog and they took the cabin next to Lori's. 

 

Daryl noticed Carol sitting on a bench looking down at the ground. She looked sad and was hunched over into herself. He walked closer and saw she was making what looked like a roughly drawn Cherokee rose with her toe in the dirt. He would have missed it if he wasn't looking, but he saw one tiny tear fall from her cheek before she looked up. He wondered if she felt as alone as he did. Without asking where she planned on staying, he picked up her bag and threw it over his shoulder. He had made that decision for her. He wanted her where he knew she would be safe. She glanced up and saw he was holding his hand out to help her up. 

 

"C'mon woman, ain't got all day," he said. She wiped her eye where the tear had fallen from and grasped his hand. She couldn't have been more grateful that she wouldn't be alone, and even better, she'd be staying with him. She always felt safer when he was near.

 

They walked across the gravel pathway to enter their cabin still hand in hand. It felt nice to have the physical contact with him. Maybe it was the uneven gravel, or maybe it was the feeling of Daryl's hand that threw Carol off balance. It happened so quickly, but somehow he had caught her before she could hit the ground. 

 

"Jesus woman, ya tryin' to break ya damn neck or what?" Daryl asked.

 

"No, I think I twisted my ankle, but I'll be okay," Carol replied. She was patting his hand like she was trying to make him feel better. Daryl looked at her incredulously.

 

"Not takin' any more chances with you," Daryl stated. He reached an arm around her back and moved the hand she was holding to reach under her knees to sweep her up in his arms. He was positive Merle was laughing at him now with the fuss he was making over any woman, let alone Mouse as Merle called her.

 

"Daryl Dixon, what are you doing? I am fully capable-"

 

"Woman, you ain't capable of puttin' one foot in front of the other, now shut it!" he said. 

 

Carol saw the hint of a smile on his face. She had to admit, there were worse things in life than being in his arms. She knew he wouldn't put her down now, so she decided to have a little fun at his expense.

 

"Oh, Daryl! This is so romantic! If you carry me over the threshold of our new home it'll be just like we're married!" she proclaimed.

 

"Stop," he said. Carol snickered and pulling her head up from his shoulder to look at him. She saw his eyes twinkle as he rolled them. She thought he was good looking, even covered in dirt and walker blood. When he smiled, it was something else. He was extremely handsome. She felt a great deal of sympathy for this beautiful man who never really had a reason to smile. She wished they had a longer walk so she could continue harassing him, but they were almost on the porch. She rested her head back on his shoulder as he climbed the steps.

 

Daryl enjoyed having her in his arms. He didn't like physical interaction with people, but Carol clearly wasn't just anyone. She was the strongest, most determined, and most beautiful person he had ever met, even if she did tease him mercilessly. As he climbed the steps, he thought about putting her back on her feet now that they were on solid ground, but he continued to hold her. He easily opened the door and carried her into the little cabin. He got an idea and with a wolfish grin, carried her straight to the bedroom.

 

"Seein' as how you're my wife now, I'll just be takin' ya to bed," Daryl remarked. She let out a quiet giggle as she tightened her arms around his neck. He would never tire of the sound of her laughter. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to make her his, but the fear of rejection stopped him.

 

He set her down gently on the large bed. He reached for a nearby blanket and folded it to place under her ankle. He had enough injuries in his lifetime to know she needed to elevate it. She refused his offer to go get Hershel to check her ankle out, but took him up on his offer to stay close while she took a quick nap. Daryl laid down on the bed next to her. He must have been a little more tired than he thought because he fell asleep.

 

Carol woke up to violent thrashing. Daryl was still lying next to her. From the look of it, he was having a nightmare. She wasn't sure if she should wake him. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder and he yelled out. 

 

"SOPHIA! NO! CAROL, NO!! DON'T!!"


	3. Chapter 3

"SOPHIA! NO! CAROL, NO!! DON’T!!" Daryl screamed as he sat up in a flash.  He was disoriented and quickly glanced around the room.  Finally he recalled that he was safe and in his cabin, but the visions he had seen refused to release him.  He was struggling to regain control of his breathing.  He was panicked, gasping for air.  He was crying, but it wasn’t just a few little tears rolling down his cheeks.  His shoulders shook as the sobs racked though him and the tears streamed down.  Carol was right in front of him holding his hands snug in hers.  He could see her, see her lips moving, but he didn't hear the words.

 

"Daryl, I'm right here. It's okay. It's just me," Carol said.  She wasn't sure if she could calm him down.  She had never seen him cry before, maybe a few tears fell for Merle and Sophia, but nothing like this.  Carol was afraid to know what he had been dreaming about.

 

_They were back on the farm.  Every moment was the same.  The walkers had all come out of the barn one by one.  Sophia came out, stumbling through all of the other walkers that had been put down.  Her sweetness seemed as if it was still there underneath her rainbow shirt and the layers of blood and dirt. Walker Sophia took small, unsteady steps towards them.  This time though, he wasn't close enough, nor was he quick enough to stop Carol from running blindly for her only child.  He collapsed to the earth as he took in the scene before him.  Sophia had bitten Carol.  _

_It_ _seemed so real, as though he was living through the entire ordeal all over again and this time, he had failed to save both of them.  He felt lost.  He never even had the balls to tell Carol he loved her. He couldn't lose her.  Anyone but her._

_Daryl crawled through the dirt to hold Carol, much like Andrea had done with her sister back at the quarry.  There was a big difference between Andrea and Daryl though.  When Carol began to reanimate, he leaned over to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.  The others that were watching assumed he was kissing her goodbye.  He was so quick they couldn't react as he pulled the trigger.  She wouldn't come back as one of those things, and he wouldn't go on without her._

 

He had forgotten where he was, but he saw Carol next to him and that was all he needed.  Her concern for him was written all over her face.  He saw a trace of sadness in her eyes that he only saw when she talked about Sophia.  His screams and cries must not have stayed only in the dream world.  Even though he had no control over his mind, Daryl felt terrible that she knew he was dreaming of her daughter's death.  The daughter he had failed to save. 

 

Carol took a chance by wrapping her arms around him, gently at first, but tighter once she realized he was accepting of her touch.  He sunk into her, drained of all of his strength.  He tucked his head under her chin and shifted until he could hear her heart beating through her chest.  He couldn't tell her what he saw.  He laid there in the comfort of her arms until the tears finally ran dry. 

 

That night after dinner, Daryl was still unsettled by his nightmare.  No matter how busy he kept his hands, he couldn't get the scene of the woman being bitten out of his head.  He was haunted by the click of the safety and the deafening shot that followed.   He couldn't get through this alone.   Daryl knew he needed to talk to someone, but usually, he would talk to her.  He decided perhaps Hershel could give him some guidance.  He strolled down the path to the pond where Hershel fished most nights after they ate.  It was what he did to rest his old bones as he said.

 

Daryl took a seat on the bench next to Hershel and leaned over to pick up one of the other poles.  They sat together in silence for some time while Daryl tried to gather the courage he needed to begin this conversation.  He never had been much for talking, especially about women, and feelings and that kind of stuff.  Hershel was different though.  He wasn't like Daryl's old man.  He was almost certain that Hershel would be quite capable of guessing what his dad had been like.  He knew when the doctor was tending to his multiple injuries back on the farm he had a front row seat to view all of his scars.  He noticed some similar looking ones on Hershel’s arms, but never felt the need to ask for confirmation.  He called it an unspoken bond between them. 

 

"Something on your mind, son?" Hershel asked as he cast his line back out.

 

The elder man listened intently as every gruesome detail as Daryl walked him through the horrendous nightmare.  Daryl felt a lump in his throat as he got towards the end, tears welling up in his eyes yet again.  Hershel saw them, but didn’t say a word.  It was hard enough for Daryl to open up without anyone talking about him crying.  He knew the childhood the younger man had dealt with.  Tears would lead to lashes with his dad’s leather belt.  He knew better than to bring anyone who had lived though it back to those experiences. 

 

As he spoke, Daryl tapped his fingers on his knees and would nibble at his cuticles from time to time, a nervous habit of his.  Hershel even smacked at his hand once explaining if he didn't sit still, he would scare all of the fish away.  Daryl waited patiently for an insightful explanation that the older man would give him.  He knew Hershel was full of wisdom to share with others.

 

"Son, you need to shit or get off the damn pot!" Hershel stated bluntly.  "Anyone with eyes can see how you feel about her.  They know how deeply she loves you as well," he continued.  He reeled his line back and then launched it back out farther than before. 

 

"It's like this here fishing line.  You don't see the hook on it right now, but the fish see it there.  Just because something looks small doesn't mean you're seeing it all.  You and Carol Ann are both blind as bats when it comes to acknowledging each others feelings.  The rest of us, however, see everything.  We see the looks and the gentle touches.  We see what you don’t.”

 

Daryl opened his mouth, but the words weren’t there.  He tried again, trying to think of something to say.  As much as he tried, he couldn't put the words together, but he laughed.  So much for putting it nicely, he thought.  The old man was right though. In this world, they didn't know how much time they had with each other.  They could have years, or they could have just hours.  He wanted to, no, he needed to tell her how he felt before they ran out of time.  He rose to his feet, anxious to talk to Carol.

 

"Thanks Hershel,” Daryl said as he spun around to walk off the dock.  Genuine happiness was spreading through him thank you to his family.  These people had accepted him for who he was, supported him, depended on him, and most importantly cared for him.  It took an apocalypse, but he had a family and a father figure now. 

 

“Hershel, you know, you've been more of a father to me in the short time I've known you than my own dad was.  Just wanted to tell you in case there ain't no tomorrow," said Daryl as he turned again to walk back to his cabin.  Hershel just smiled and chose to stay quiet knowing that the young man wasn't much for words.

 

"Hey son, this was on a dresser in my cabin.  Do with it what you will," said Hershel.  He placed a set of silver bands in Daryl's hand.  They were simple, but they were the most beautiful things he had seen since the first time he saw Carol and her brilliant blue eyes.  He said thanks once again and was on his way.


	4. Chapter 4

The moon was bright and high in the sky that night. It was a treat after the rain they had the past two nights. Most of the group gathered around a small bonfire as they did almost nightly. Glenn was showing Carl and Beth how to find some of the constellations in the sky, although Maggie was pretty sure he was just making them up as he went. Hershel was checking in on Lori and the baby while Rick and T-Dog were off on another perimeter check. It had been very quiet since they had arrived. They only saw a few walkers a day and they were easily dealt with, but it was better for everyone to keep their guard up. 

 

A few hours later, the small bonfire was reduced to nothing more than a pile of glowing embers. Glenn, Maggie, Daryl, and Carol were the only ones left around the circle, but Carol kept nodding off. He wrapped an arm around her in an effort to prevent her from falling into the fire head first. She would come around a little each time her forehead landed on Daryl's shoulder. He suggested she let him help get her back to their cabin for the night before she fell into the fire. For once, the stubborn woman agreed with him. He wished for a calendar that he could mark that one on. When Carol shifted and went to stand up, refusing any assistance, her ankle failed to support her. Daryl caught her once again and insisted on carrying her back to their home. 

 

The rain couldn’t stay away for long. It began just as they were walking up the steps and into the cabin. As he carried her over the threshold for the second time that day, she chuckled. 

 

“So, you had so much fun the first time we got married as you put it, you just couldn’t wait to do it again? Is that it, Mr. Dixon?” Carol remarked.

 

Daryl smirked as he dropped his eyes to look at her. She had a side that she only showed him. Everyone else got to see was the well mannered, soft-spoken woman. The version that she saved for only him was the flirty, smart ass, quick witted, siren. That’s exactly what she was, a siren that sang her song only for him. He was still stunned by her beauty. With those eyes and that smile, he would gladly do anything for this woman.

 

"You got that right. You know you love your husband, Mrs. Dixon," Daryl shot back. He was grateful for the cover of darkness as his face flushed while he said the words. 

 

"You’re so funny, Daryl. You forgot one thing though. How on Earth will everyone know I'm your wife if I don't have a wedding band?" She questioned. She knew she was getting to him. She loved seeing him squirm. When they first met, he might have run off into the woods to get away from her and hide, but now, now he gave it right back to her.

 

He froze. If only she knew what was in his pocket, he thought. As strong as the desire was to slide it onto her finger right now, he would give her the ring just as soon as the time was right. He wanted to do this right. Someone once said that every little girl dreams of her perfect wedding. He wanted nothing more than to give her a day with all the things she probably fantasized about and likely was denied when she married fuck face. She had told Lori about her wedding once before back on the farm. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear since he was outside the window, but he listened quietly and kept the little bit he heard to himself.

 

Once he set her down, she hobbled from room to room to get herself cleaned up for the night. She climbed right into bed while Daryl was getting her water and some medicine for the swelling. He knelt down on the floor to take a good look at her ankle and see how it was looking now. It was badly bruised, but she would be fine in a few days. He hadn’t thought anything about his stance until she and her witty mouth pointed it out to him. 

 

"Oh, Daryl! Yes, I'll marry you!" she exclaimed. He looked stunned as she burst into hysterics. 

 

"You should see your face!" she barely said through her laughter.

 

Funny lady, huh, thought Daryl. He studied her face, the tears pooling in her eyes, the curve of her smile. He was hypnotized by the sound of her laughter. It was the first time he could recall seeing her as she let herself go and enjoy the moment. She was perfect.

 

Now, he urged himself. Ask her now.

 

"Carol, if I was gonna do something crazy like propose to you, I'd start by telling you how beautiful you are. I'd tell you about how much you make me laugh and sometimes you make me want to cry. You’ve helped me to become a better person. You've shown me how to be comfortable with not only myself, but also with others." 

 

"Daryl..." Carol was beginning to wonder just how long he was going to keep the joke up. Sure, she knew he loosened up enough to crack jokes now, at least with her, but this wasn’t his usual style.

 

"This afternoon, that dream, I... I dreamt that I lost you. That was just a dream, but it ripped me to shreds. It made me realize we don’t know how long we have and I don’t want to regret not doing this. I’ve thought about this all day. I know I don't ever want to be without you. Carol, will you marry me?" he asked.

 

He presented the silver ring to her, shining brightly in the moonlight in the palm of his hand. He looked in her eyes, searching for any sign of how she felt. There were a couple tears that escaped the corners of her eyes. 

 

"Daryl, you can’t be serious? Carol asked as she sat up. She wanted to scream yes. She wanted to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him. There were so many mushy things she wanted to say, but she remained silent. She was terrified of his rejection, and in case he was just joking, she wanted to save herself from the embarrassment. 

 

He gently slid the silver ring on her finger and held her hand with both of his. 

 

“Carol Ann, I promise you I have never been more serious about anything in my entire life. I want you by my side for however long we have left in this world. I want you. Will you do me the honor and say you’ll be my wife?" he asked her again.

 

He felt heart racing and his mouth was dry, instantly scared stiff that she might say no. Marriage hadn’t worked out for her the first time around, what the hell made him think she’d do it again amongst the partial annihilation of the human race. Daryl wondered how much time just passed. Surely it was only seconds, but it felt like hours.

 

"Yes, Daryl! Yes! You have no idea how happy I would be to be your wife! Carol threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with all that she had. Daryl moved to sit next to her on the bed, never taking his lips away from hers. 

 

He would forever remember each detail of this moment. The feel of her hand pressed against his chest, feeling his heart pounding. The sweet smell and taste of the vanilla lip gloss he brought her from a run to a drugstore. The sound of the raindrops as they gently hit the window. This amazing woman had reduced him to a pile of mush. He reluctantly ended this kiss and pulled back just enough to see her face. He wanted to burn that image into his head forever. She let her hand slide down his arm and linked their fingers together.

 

"I don't want to, you know, sleep with you tonight. Haven't done much right in my life, but this, us, I'm gonna do it all right," Daryl explained to her, worried about her response. He hoped she didn’t push him. He could feel his self-control wavering. He intended on giving her every reassurance she might need that this would be completely different from her marriage to that asshole.

 

"That's okay, Daryl. I've waited for you, for us, for this long, it'll be worth the wait. I love you," she said with a smile. She turned on her side and slid back so they were in complete contact. He laced his fingers with hers under the pillow and wrapped his other arm around her waist to hold her as close as possible. He never wanted to let go. He wanted to give her everything she deserved because she had already given him the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie and Beth had gone on a run with Glenn and T-Dog in order to get a few surprises for the wedding.  Beth had found a beautiful diamond and sapphire necklace and earring set.  Maggie found a clean pair of jeans and a black button up shirt.  She even managed to find a nice pair of black Dr. Martens that she thought were Daryl's size.  The girls were getting frustrated that they hadn't found a dress for Carol yet when they heard Glenn as he tripped out of the dressing room.  In Glenn’s hands, he held up a knee length pale blue dress covered with white lace.  Upon closer inspection, they discovered the lace pattern was Cherokee roses.  T-Dog's contribution was the bouquet of white flowers he gathered up on their way back to HQ.

 

When they returned, Maggie and Beth rushed off with Lori to get Carol ready.  T-Dog and Glenn went to find Daryl.  Their assignment was to keep him away from Carol.  Glenn wasn’t sure if the tradition really counted for anything anymore, but he did as he was told.  If there was one thing Glenn wanted to avoid, it was an angry Maggie more so than an angry Dixon.

 

Racked with nerves, Carol sat down for a moment to gather her thoughts. She recalled her first wedding to that bastard, Ed.  She couldn’t remember being nervous the first time around.  Looking back, she finally realized why.  She wasn't happy and she wasn’t in love.  Carol was already 4 months pregnant with her first child.  Her parents were ready to disown her if the baby was born out of wedlock.  They made an appointment at the courthouse and that was that.  There was no proposal.  Her parents weren't there to give her away.  She had a few plastic and silk carnations as her bouquet.  She couldn’t even remember if he had kissed her.  They didn't have a honeymoon, but she did get a vacation to the hospital.  Ed had beaten her so severely she was hospitalized for two weeks.  She suffered a miscarriage and lost her little boy.  Ed blamed her and said it was her fault.  She was so broken, she accepted and believed it.

 

Everything was so different from then.  This time she was getting married in a church surrounded by her family.  She never considered herself much of a family person, other than Sophia, and she knew Daryl didn't either.

 

They would work together to make sure the Dixon legacy would be something to be proud of.  She had a front row seat as Daryl had morphed from the rough around the edges redneck that showed up at the quarry with his short tempered brother.  He was capable of trusting people now and worked as part of a team.  He had become a man of honor.  He was her man of honor.  He helped her to find her strength buried deep within and to begin to trust others.  He reversed all of the damage Ed had done to her mentally.  He made it a point to tell her every single day how beautiful she was.  Most importantly, they gave each other love.

 

Maggie decided it was time to start getting the bride ready.  Lori let Carol borrow a ring that had belonged to her mother.  That took care of old and borrowed.  Glenn brought her the white and blue frock that was new, yet still looked vintage.  She gasped when she first laid her eyes on the dress  Beth gave her the earrings and necklace that were new and blue.  She was pretty sure they had everything covered until T-Dog appeared.  He told her she looked beautiful and presented her with a bouquet of Cherokee roses.  She smiled at the flowers, feeling her daughter's presence.  Now everything was perfect.  All that was left was to become Mrs. Dixon.

 

Daryl stood at the end of the aisle, Hershel to his right, and Glenn standing to his left as his best man.  T-Dog started the music on the CD player he had found on their run. He had managed to keep that surprise a secret and it was well worth it to see everyone's faces light up.  Beth recognized the song and couldn’t help but to sing along.  Most days, the singing drove Daryl nuts, but today he didn’t even hear it.  He felt Hershel’s hand resting gently on his shoulder and began to calm himself.

 

Rick came to escort her down the aisle.  They had been through so much together in such a short time.  Of course that led to disagreements, but he was still a part of her family.  That bond would be tough to sever.  She was a bundle of nerves waiting in anticipation to go meet her fiancé.  Rick remembered how he was feeling on his wedding day and remembered he had actually passed out.  He pulled Carol into his arms and hugged her. 

 

“She’s with you, you know.  She’s looking down at you and she’s proud of you.  She’s proud of the strength you have, how you didn’t give up.  You know she’s happy that you found what you were missing your whole life with the man that tried so hard to bring her back to you,” Rick stated.  “You two are meant to be.” 

 

Carol felt the wetness pooling up in her eyes, threatening to fall.  She looked up and fanned at her eyes, trying to keep some composure.  She appreciated Rick’s words, but at the moment, she was unable to speak.  She felt the tightness in her throat, making it hard to breathe.  She touched Rick’s face.  She gave him a small nod and a smile that said it all.

 

Maggie walked down the aisle first to stand at Carol's side as her maid of honor.  She wore a big smile as she looked forward.  Nobody said anything about the looks that she kept giving Glenn.  It would be their turn soon enough, but today was about Daryl and Carol. 

 

As Carol stood in the doorway, she looked at the faces around her.  The people that had shown her and her little girl more kindness and compassion in this world than anyone she had known before the turn.  Each one was special to her.  The only person missing was her beautiful daughter.  She knew her spirit was there.  Carol moved forward and locked eyes with him.  Daryl was in new clothes, his boots shined, and even his hair was clean and trimmed.  The tears began as she looked at him and saw the love reflected back to her as Hershel began the ceremony.  He had planned to keep it short for them since Daryl wasn’t fond of being the center of attention.  Carol was fine

 

“Who gives this woman away?” Hershel asked.

 

“Her adopted family and her daughter Sophia,” said Rick.

 

That was it.  She couldn’t hold the tears back any longer.  When she looked back to Daryl, he had tears in his eyes as well.  She reached up and wiped a tear away from his eye.

 

“I, Daryl, take you, Carol, to be my beloved partner in life.  I promise to love, honor and cherish you until the end of time.  I promise to stand by your side during good times and bad. I promise to love and support you, as long as we all shall live.  I also commit myself to our daughter, Sophia, promising to never let her be forgotten,” Daryl said.

 

“Oh, Daryl,” Carol whispered.  The tears were now flowing down her cheeks in steady streams.  She held his hands tighter as she forced the words to come out more audibly.  ““I, Carol, take you, Daryl, to be my beloved partner in life.  I promise to love, honor and cherish you until the end of time.  I promise to stand by your side during good times and bad. I promise to love and support you, as long as we all shall live.  I thank you for your commitment to our daughter, Sophia, and for all that you have done for her.  Don’t ever doubt that she is your daughter in every way that matters.”

 

They exchanged rings as Hershel said another blessing.  Daryl was so lost in Carol’s eyes, he completely missed everything the older man said.  T-Dog nudged him with his elbow and nodded his head towards Hershel.  There were a few giggles coming from their family as they observed Daryl’s confused expression.

 

“Son, I said you could kiss your bride.  What are you waiting for?”  Hershel said.

 

Daryl leaned in to kiss her and placed his hand at the back of her head pulling her lips to his.  He heard the catcalling as he picked her up in his arms.  He extended his middle finger in the direction of the men responsible for the whistles as he turned and walked out of the church.

 

“We’re supposed to go talk to our family now, Daryl.  What are you doing?” Asked Carol.

 

“I gotta take my wife on the honeymoon of her dreams, Mrs. Dixon, “ Daryl said as he carried her over the threshold for the first time as Carol Ann Dixon.


End file.
